German Patent Application No. DE 10 2014 007 341 A1 describes a method for operating a vehicle in which, on the basis of acquired signals, tiredness or inattentiveness of a driver of the vehicle is ascertained and, as a function of a degree of severity of the ascertained tiredness and/or inattentiveness, at least one warning signal is issued to the driver. According to the present invention, in addition to the issuing of the warning signal, a number of driver assistance systems of the vehicle, supporting at least one driving operating mode, are activated automatically until a pause is taken.